


Maybe He Hates Chewatties

by radbees



Series: The Only FoS Content There Is [2]
Category: Flight of Swans - Sarah McGuire
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Engaged Andaryn Cynwrig/Corbin, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, No Incest, Owain Cynwrig is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Wedding Planning, dont @ me about the ship name, im building this fandom so i get to decide ahsjsk, just Coryn being cute its what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: The Ri is charming, humble, caring, hospitable, and kind. It's really quite suspicious, but their Ryn-girl refuses to see it. Well, that just meant they would have a great time showing her.In which the Cynwrig brothers try to find a flaw with their sister's suitor.





	Maybe He Hates Chewatties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [any poor soul reading this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=any+poor+soul+reading+this).

Their bones are creaking into place.

It's a terribly painful process, and Aiden is glad he's not himself while it happens. Everything that made them non-human disappeared, the feathers, wings, little claws and long beaks, it all went away and left them as they were. Butt naked men.

They wake up somewhere completely different. The water is warmer than usual, and the familiarity engraved in his still half swan of their usual place is jarring. A twig snaps in the distance, and it's then that the memories of the last full moon come flooding in, then that the echoing of honks through the night air stills.

Cadan reacts first, quickly dressing himself and yelling out, calling their Ryn's name. Aiden jumps into action as well, and the sound of his brothers joining in as well replaced the pained honks and shrieks that had consumed them just minutes before. 

"Where in Heaven's name are we?"

"I don't know, there isn't exactly a map around, is there?"

"No need to get fussy with me, just because Ryn got your size wrong the first time she made clothes."

"Oi! That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Shut up, you two, we need to keep a look out for-"

And just as quickly as Aiden speaks, she appears, the moon illuminating her and his son's face like a beacon. There is hope again, he thinks.

It's nearing their last full moon as swans, and they're sitting here, talking about Ryn's crush, of all things. Aiden thinks, knows, that they're being stupid. Mostly because Mael won't stop making kissing faces at Ryn and Owain is doing a dramatic retelling of how he believes their 'courtship' went down.

He thinks they should be talking about other things, like if Fianna was aware of what had happened in Lacharra, but it is of no use. Cadan was currently rating Mael's kissing faces based on how accurate they were, and Declan was rattling off about the constellations and their lucky numbers.

"No, no, no, you idiot," pipes up the voice Cadan once more, "that kiss was much too wet. Our Ryn's a shy one, you know. Try it again."

"You're quite right, dear brother. Allow me."

Mael puckers his lips and pecks the air almost bashfully, batting his eyelashes dramatically and putting his hands together. Across the grass, flaunting around their poor sister, Owain makes a fool of himself.

He wraps imaginary arms around himself, and let's out what Aiden is assuming to be a sigh of content.

"Oh, mysterious man! Of course I shall marry you, for how could I ever live without you?"

With a cooing Carrick in his arms, Aiden is unable to act, but luckily Gavyn gives Owain a smack for his idiocies.

"You half brain! Ryn can't even speak. Honestly, I can see why she named her hen after you."

Speaking of Ryn, the poor girl--can Aiden even call her that? She's terribly grown, now-- sat perched on a rock with her face buried beneath her arms, looking positively miserable. He can't see her face, but he imagines its bright red and filled with regret at ever telling, or explaining, rather, them anything.

Gavyn sits beside her soon enough, and he weaves a made up tale about dragons and beasts that has Ryn smiling by the end of it. Aiden decides not to mention the fact that he'd cried when Gavyn had first told it a long time before their situation with the Queen. It hadn't been his fault, that Gavyn could tell tales like no one else, but he hadn't been the only one in tears, so what did it matter anyway?

Their shrieks and laughter fill the night air. Looking down at his son, Aiden wonders why Ryn seems to be the only one to believe that his boy was much like his mother and not at all the splitting image of himself. At the very least, that nose was definitely not his. Aiden bops it, just to hear his son laugh, and decides not to share any concern until later.

Yes, their time was running out, and yes, they were all in serious danger. But the conversation would never have come this far if it weren't for himself and his foolish words, he owed them all this much for all their trouble.

Besides, even if there was a boy, Aiden is sure Ryn was perfectly capable of taking care of herself even without words, and she'd handle it wisely.

Yes, their Ryn-girl would be absolutely fine.

And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely fandom, I say, slowly building it up from literally nothing. There's so much content and plenty of creators to interact with, I say, stepping into the FoS Town. Population: Me, losers.
> 
> For any poor soul reading this, no, there is no FoS fandom, content, creators, or fics besides what I've chosen to burden myself to. So welcome to this mess of a fic, and random, where I attempt to do these idiots justice.
> 
> Thank you, and for the love of God, goodnight.


End file.
